requiemforthesunfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikylia Zarratti
Name: Mikylia Zarratti (Mik Maddox) Age: 13 Gender: Female, though has disguised herself as a boy for the last 3 years Occupation: Drug transporter, thief, informant, almost anything that pays. Residence: Mik lives on the streets, though occasionally he sleeps in/around the local pubs. He prefers to work near the docks and occasionally Appearance: A thin child no more than four and a half feet tall. http://machsabre.deviantart.com/art/Mik-for-Sarah-100670899 Mik Maddox As a young teen, Mik regularly passes off for as a boy. His clothes are never the right size, as they have all been stolen from garbage cans or traded from people for Led. He wears alternate layers of light colored shirts and dark colored vests with several buttons, buckles, pockets and pouches which are always full of junk. His overcoat is three sizes too big, and deep brown in the shoulders. The bottom three inches drag on the ground and are completely black. Mik wears the coat buttoned by two buttons in the front, bringing the jacket completely closed over his belt and waist. Draping outside of his coat and hooked to his belt, is a green, off-colored, rough, fabric made bag, tied closed and attached to several buckles beneath his clothing. While the color and location of the bag serves as a distraction to other curious pick pockets and criminal types, it also helps him to avoid or target people for pilfering when they attempt to snatch it from him. He has disguised his voice for so long, that he automatically speaks with a deeper voice than a girl his age should. His dirty brunette hair is cut in chunks from a small knife he hides on himself. He usually wears his hair down and messy, but tucked under his grimy green page boy hat. On top of the hat is a pair of cheap goggles and a multi-layered, gray, cotton mask. His eyes are large and constantly observing all that is around him. The blue and yellow irises are constantly flitting around him, though he wears his hair in front of his eyes so that people cannot see where his attention lies. He is tight lipped and almost always wears a serious look. Mik's face is regularly caked with dirt and soot which hides his light freckled cheeks. He tries to bathe in the sea about every three months if it's warm enough. Personality: To his employer, Mik is a quiet, fearless, young boy who never fails at showing wisdom beyond his years, or delivering at his job. His age has made him a perfect cover, as police and thugs alike will rarely think to stop a child and check him for the Led shipments under his vest. He appears sure and confident; if not a little naive about the life he leads. He is determined and his mind is always on the goal – delivering untraceable shipments of Led to the dock dealers. Between shipments, he pretends to be somewhat carefree and child-like. When he's not working running Led, he often picks up odd thieving jobs, or offers to gather information for people he trusts. The information is usually something about the corrupted parties in the government offices or the DMPD. Sometimes he likes to take a break in one of the local pubs, where he is seen as no more than a homeless kleptomaniac child. Without his job to occupy his mind and hands, Mik compulsively steals; most of the things are of little or no value – gears, straps, and buttons. Often, he doesn't know that he's stolen something until he has it in his pocket or under his jacket. If he's in his favorite bar, Mik tends to share short conversations and wisdoms with one of the local bar maids. Otherwise, he tends not to give much of himself up to anyone, for fear that that trust will one day ruin his way of life. He is, in nearly all senses of the word, alone. While he tends to take sanction in his quiet time, he occasionally misses his younger sister, older brother and his parents, though he'll never admit that he has a family or speak of them. He's paranoid of getting caught and taken back home, so he usually tries to stay under the radar. Because of his small stature and age, he cannot and does not know how to fight. He is very good at getting away from people and hiding in crowds or in small spaces. The few times he has had close calls, he was able to "disappear" effectively enough to avoid a worse confrontation. Although Mikylia was never introduced to religion by his family, he has taken a mild faith in the watcher of the night, Vashmir. Because most of his operations happen in the dead of night and long after the eclipsed sun as set, he prays mostly to the multi-colored moon when he takes his leisure time at the docks. Mikylia is claustrophobic and fears prosthetics and returning home. Category: People